The Lion, the Witch and the Broomcupboard
by LuckyIrishMascot
Summary: See what happens when Scorpius and Rose get stuck in a broom cupboard for a few hours... Rated T just to be safe


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE HERE MENTIONED CHARACTERS, PLACES ETC.

Though I would like to :)

The Lion, the Witch and the Broom Cupboard

"Merlin, I hate you, Scorpius!", Rose screamed, hitting him in the chest. "Merlin…" (hit) "_Merlin…_" (hit) "MERLIN…" (hit) "I don't know why I stick with you!" She shook her head, then sank down against the wall. "This is all your fault!", she accused him. "It was your idea to break into Filches office, Rosie. You wanted to get back the Marauders Map", Scorpius said quietly. "Yes, but you pulled us into this stupid broom cupboard, which Filch has locked and is now patrolling in front of with that horrible cat of his!", Rose said heatedly, flinging her red curls over her shoulder. "How do you…?", Scorpius started to ask, but then he heard Filches familiar cackle: "I've got you now, Weasley, Malfoy." Scorpius put the _Muffliato _spell on the door. "And … we didn't even get the map!", Rose groaned. Scorpius pulled something from the pocket of his robes, grinned and handed it over to Rose. "What? ... How? ... ", she stuttered. "Merlin, you're great, Scorp. Albus would have killed me!" "First you hate me, then I'm great", Scorpius grinned. "Prat", Rose answered half-heartedly, trying to suppress a grin. "Thank you; I see that as a compliment!" He slid down the wall to sit next to her. "How do we get out of this mess now, Scorp?", Rose asked. "Well … I'd stay in here and wait. Filch will lose interest sooner or later", Scorpius suggested. Rose groaned (she would miss dinner), then let her head sink onto his shoulder. She was stuck in a broom cupboard with her best friend and nothing to do for hours. Great.

They waited half an hour till they took the _Muffliato _off the door. "They're still there", Rose muttered. "I heard Mrs. Norris meow." She stood up to stretch her legs, crouching in a small cupboard was quite uncomfortable. "While we are stuck in here…", Scorp said, standing up too. "You can tell me exactly what you meant earlier when you said I was great." Rose rolled her eyes at him: "You know what I meant". They fell silent again. "Scorp…?" "Yeah?" "Umm… I have to tell you something", Rose murmured. "Yeah?", he asked curiously. "Well, remember when Marcus Portman broke up with me because he thought I hang around too much with you?" "I remember." She had come to him and cried herself out. "And then I told him I didn't like you?" Scorpius nodded: "That was exactly the right thing to say, Rosie, and I know you don't like me that way and that I'm just your best…" "I told him I loved you", she whispered. Scorpius stared at her. They had been best friends since the first day of first year, but lately he knew his feelings for her had changed. For example he had noticed things he had never noticed about her before. Like the way how beautiful she looked in that favorite green top of hers, or the way she flicked her hair over her shoulder when she was angry at him. "I love you too, Rosie", he murmured. She smiled at him. "This is like the first time we have the same view on something", she said, stepping the bit closer to him. "Yeah", Scorp breathed. Tentatively, he started stroking her cheek. "Scorp…", Rose started, but was stopped by him softly pressing his lips against hers. Her hands were pressed against his chest and she could feel his heart racing just as fast as hers. Scorpius tangled his hands in Roses long, red hair and deepened the kiss. A low moan escaped her lips and they broke apart for a second to catch their breaths. Rose smiled, then put her arms around Scorpius neck and pulled him, if possible, even nearer. She murmured: "That's why you are great, Scorp", then went back to kissing him. Being stuck in a broom cupboard with her best friend for hours was definitely better than she had expected.

"You WHAT?", Albus Potter glared. Scorpius passed him the Marauders Map, then reached for Rosie's hand under the table and entwined his fingers in hers. She smiled at him and turned back to her cousin and second best friend. "We broke in, got the map and then got ourselves stuck in a broom cupboard", she grinned. "And then … ", Scorpius went on, "… we kind of started snogging. Whole story in short". Albus shook his head at his two best friends. Being stuck in a broom cupboard for a few hours had definitely made them go crazy.


End file.
